


Caught Red-Handed

by viridianmasquerade



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Baking, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianmasquerade/pseuds/viridianmasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane is trying to bake, but someone keeps trying to eat the ingredients!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Red-Handed

Jane is particular when she bakes, lays out every ingredient in order in a neat little line, lays out a second line of tools and cups and measuring spoons right next to them for when she needs to grab something. Everything in its place, nothing out of order or (heavens forbid!) forgotten. There are bakers who might argue that the mad scramble for the misplaced baking soda is what makes the experience, but Jane is not among them. The ritual calm of reaching for something and knowing that it will be there, clean and neat and laid out without muss or fuss, is part of what makes the baking experience so sublime for her.

Which is why, when she reaches for the sugar, she is so very annoyed to find the flour in its place. The sugar is inexplicably where the flour should have been. To her horror, she discovers that it is open, and that the counter is inexplicably covered in sugar crystals. She grits her teeth and looks around. The kitchen is as empty as it was when sbe started. Obviously she must have been distracted while she was laying the ingredients out and spilled without noticing. It's the only reasonable explanation. She cleans up the mess and carries on, everything back as it should be.

She sticks to this explanation, stubbornly, even when she notices that the vanilla extract has been swapped with the lemon juice, which is open, and sticky.

She sticks to this explanation, stubbornly, because she cannot fathom stopping in the middle of baking to pick a fight with whoever it is who is doing this, even though there is a suspicious scoop right in the middle of the pristine unsalted baking butter, just the size for one greedy little finger. She narrows her baby-blue eyes, but carries on. She will not be fazed. She will not lose her temper. She will produce a perfect cherry pie regardless of outside interference.

This state of mind lasts for approximately thirty-eight seconds. There is a faint sound like someone failing to suppress a giggle. Jane whips around to see Terezi standing there, wide-eyed, fingers hovering over the jar of cherry sauce.

"So it's you!" Jane cries, brandishing her spoon.

"I have no idea what you could possibly be talking about," Terezi says, eyes darting from side to side. She rests on elbow on the counter and leans on it casually.

"Oh, come now, Terezi! I've caught you red-handed!" she points with the spoon, flecks of batter dripping to the floor.

They both look down at Terezi's cherry-stained fingers, then back up at each other. Terezi grins and licks them off. "Red hands? The prosecution sees nothing of the kind." She holds out her sticky fingers for inspection.

"Well, the prosecution had better look harder, because it is all over her face!"

"Ridiculous! That would be a waste of decadent red cherry sauce." She licks the corners of her mouth experimentally, failing to reach most of the mess. "And I would never waste decadent red cherry sauce like that. Obviously you must be mistaken. Case dismissed."

"Really?" Jane says, getting closer, "so what is this?" She taps Terezi's cherry-red cheek. "Or this?" She taps the other cheek, closer to her black lips, and feels her own face flush as Terezi's does. "Tastes like cherry to me," she says, licking the tip of her finger delicately. "I think this private eye's about to close the case," she adds, raising one eyebrow.

"There is no case to close, gumshoe," Terezi insists, leaning closer. Jane can practically hear her crocodile smirk growing wider.

"I disagree," Jane says, and kisses her. "Yup," she says, thoughtfully, pulling back "tastes just like cherry - "

Terezi interrupts her with another kiss. "I wasn't done yet," she whispers, biting Jane's lip gently in reprove.

"What kind of prosecutor uses kisses to escape a trial?" Jane says, teasingly.

"Only the best kind," Terezi says, and licks a little cherry stain off Jane's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the prompt asked for baking lessons, but since I have done those before with Jane I thought I would change it up just a little. Hope it's okay!


End file.
